Things Change
by IluvNCIS
Summary: What should have happened in my opinion. Post SWAK. Twilight happens but no one dies. A story based around Tony and Kate's relationship.
1. Late night confessions

Things Change

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the show's writers and DPB. Except for the few I added. In the Twilight chapter most of the dialogue and events belong to the show. The rest is mine. This is just what I think should have happened.

Timeline: Post SWAK through future months. Twilight happens but no one dies.

Pairing: Tony/Kate

Late Night Confessions

Kate Todd lied in bed thinking about the events of the day and how she came so close to losing the man lying in the bed next to hers. Tony Dinozzo was more than just her partner, he was her friend. Not just that but sometime within the past sixteen hours or so she realized just how much he really did mean to her. She was falling in love with him and had known it for a while. As she thought about the day she thought about why she had stayed with him, she wondered if he knew. She turned her head so she could watch him sleep. Once again her eyes filled with tears at the thought of almost losing him.

"Kate, are you awake?" Tony asked bringing Kate back to reality. "Yeah, I'm awake Tony." Kate replied trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "Are you crying?" asked Tony. "No." Kate lied. "Yes you are." Tony replied knowing all to well she was crying because of him. "Come here." Tony said as he moved over so there would be room for Kate in the bed. Kate went over and lied down next to Tony. "I have to ask you a question." Tony said. "What?" Kate asked. "I just need to know, why did you stay with me today? You could have gotten sick but you stayed with me anyway. Why?" asked Tony. "Well I could just give you the crap about us being partners but I'm not going to. The truth is I thought me being here would give you some kind of hope." Kate said. Tony unsatisfied with her answer asked "Is that the only reason?" Kate thought for a moment before she answered "I stayed because I'm in love with you." Tony was surprised but quite pleased with her answer and replied "I'm in love with you too, Kate." Kate gently kissed Tony on the cheek and soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

The Next Morning

Tony and Kate both woke up about the same time. "Morning." Tony said as he smiled at Kate. "Morning." Kate replied. "Morning." Said a third voice but it wasn't just any voice, it was the all too cheerful voice of Abby. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Kate. "Not long, I just came by to drop off some clothes for you and it's a good thing I did." Replied Abby. "Why's that?" Tony asked Abby. "Because if Gibbs sees you two in bed together his head will explode." Abby replied. "Speaking of Gibbs, is he coming?" Kate asked. "He's supposedly on his way now. Oh and he wants to talk to you Kate." Said Abby cheerfully. "Great." Kate said sarcastically as she went to change.

When Gibbs arrived at the hospital, Tony had been moved to a private room. When Gibbs entered the room he saw that Tony was resting and Kate was sitting in the chair next to his bed reading a book. "Kate, I need to talk to you outside." Gibbs said. Kate got up and went out to the hall. "Kate, I don't know what compelled you to stay with Tony yesterday…" Gibbs began but Kate cut him off. "Look Gibbs, Tony may just be another agent to you but he's my friend and I just thought that my being there would give him hope." She wouldn't dare tell her boss that she couldn't leave Tony even if she wanted to. "Fair enough, listen when Tony gets out of here someone will need to stay with him for a while and I know you two are close so consider it your next assignment." Gibbs replied.

Kate went back into Tony's room surprised to find him awake. "Where were you?" Tony asked her. "Talking to Gibbs." Kate replied. "What about?" Tony asked. "Let's just say that you and I will be spending a lot of time together during the next few weeks." Kate told him. "I can live with that." Tony said smiling at her.


	2. Going Home

Going Home

It had been a week since the whole letter filled with the plague incident and Kate had yet to leave Tony's side, which had made their co-workers very suspicious, but Kate didn't care and Tony really didn't care. He loved waking up each morning to Kate's beautiful face. As he started to feel better they went back to their usual banter, especially when their co-workers came to visit. But it was obvious that something between the pair had changed. It had been a week since Tony had gotten sick and he was finally being released from the hospital.

As Tony and Kate walked to Kate's car Kate asked "Are you going to be staying at my place or am I going to be staying at yours?" "I'll stay at your place, I have a one bedroom apartment and you have a house. I figure we won't feel as cramped at your place." Tony explained. "Good point so we'll swing by your place so you can pick up some things and then we'll head to my place." Kate replied.

An hour or so later they pulled into Kate's driveway. "Well this is it." Kate said getting out of the car. Tony grabbed his bags and followed Kate inside. Kate led him through the house giving him the tour and then stopping at her room and said "This is my room; there is a TV in here so you can take my room and I'll take the guest room." Tony just looked at her and she could see a look of disappointment on his face. "It's just…" Tony began to say when Kate cut him off and said "For the past week we've spent every night in each others arms. Why change it now, right?" "That's exactly what I was going to say." Tony said. "Tony why don't you go lie down for a while you look tired." Kate suggested. "But Kate, c'mon, I'm fine." Tony whined. "Tony!" Kate threatened. "Okay." Tony gave in and went to take a nap.

Later that night

Tony was sitting outside just thinking when Kate came outside and sat down on the steps next to him. "Whatcha doing?" Kate asked. "Just thinking," Tony replied now holding Kate's hand. "About what?" Kate asked somewhat concerned. "You, us." Tony replied. "What about us?" Asked Kate. "I was just thinking that if we have a serious relationship, which is what I want with you, we'll eventually have to tell everyone and you know Gibbs and his rule twelve. I'm just afraid we'll have to choose between our relationship and our jobs." Said Tony. "Which would you choose?" Kate asked very seriously. "I'd choose you." Replied Tony. "Good, because I'd choose you." Kate said smiling. At that moment Tony leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart Tony whispered "Kate, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." "Oh, about as long as I've wanted to do this." Kate replied and then gave him a kiss which was even more passionate than the previous kiss they shared. Neither of them had ever felt more at home than at that moment in each others arms.


	3. Twilight

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter except the last paragraph happened in the episode Twilight. I just borrowed it for my own purposes. The dialogue belongs to the show up until the last paragraph.

Twilight

Kate was sitting at her desk sketching a picture of Tony when McGee came up behind her. "Is that Tony?" He asked. "No." Kate said as she quickly closed the sketchpad. "Are you sure because…" McGee began to say when Kate cut him off. "Is there a reason you've been haunting my desk all week? Or maybe you just decided to take over Dinozzo's job of annoying me." Said Kate who was rather annoyed. "I just wanted to check that everything was okay." Said McGee sincerely. "Why wouldn't it be?" Kate snapped. "You and Tony were close and you know…" McGee trailed off. "I don't know." Replied Kate. "He almost died." McGee finished. "Look there's a chance that one of us might die every time we walk through the door." Kate said hoping McGee would just drop the subject. "But I'm the idiot that handed him an envelope filled with plague." McGee stated. Kate could sense he was still feeling guilty so she changed her tone and said "Tim, it's not your fault. If you want to thing about something think about the fact that he almost died owing us all money." Just then the phone on Tony's desk began ringing. "You miss him as much as I do?" McGee asked. Kate sighed and answered "More, it's part of his charm." Kate started to walk away but turned to McGee and asked "You know he told all the girls downstairs you're gay?" "That Bastard!" said McGee angrily. "Hold on to that feeling and you'll be fine." Kate said. "You want to know what he said about you?" McGee asked which got Kate's attention and she nodded. "That you tried to sleep with him in Paraguay." McGee told her. "I will kill him." She told McGee.

Moments later Tony returned to work and was pretty much ignored by Kate and McGee. However, he did get there in time for them to head to the newest crime scene. Things were a little tense between Tony and Kate at the crime scene. When they were finally alone Kate confronted Tony. "McGee told me what you said." Kate said. "Did he now? Oh come on I was joking. I didn't think he'd believe me." Tony said. "Why's that?" asked Kate. "Anyone looking at you can tell your breasts are real." Replied Tony. "You told him I had breast implants!" Kate said furiously. "No." Tony said trying to save himself. Kate went off "I can't believe I worried about you. You are nothing but a…" "Snake" Tony said. "Yeah" replied Kate. "No a big snake, down there." Tony pointed out. "Tell me it's not poisonous." Kate pleaded. "I think it is." Tony responded. "Do something Tony." Kate said obviously very scared. "Okay just don't make any sudden moves." Tony said as he got down to get the snake that was now wrapping itself around Kate's leg. Kate grabbed her gun "Screw it; I'm going to shoot it." "Put that gun away, you'll blow your foot off." Tony said. "My life in your hands, I knew it was going to end this way." Kate said. Before she could blink Tony had grabbed the snake. "Okay you do have your moments." Kate told him as McGee made his was over to them. McGee then informed Kate that it wasn't poisonous and she saw that Tony had tricked her she then kicked Tony and called him a loser.

As they carried on with their jobs Tony noticed that the car they were looking at was wired to explode. Just as McGee was turning the key to open the trunk Tony stopped him. As Tony held the key in place he told Kate and McGee to run. Just as they made it to the road the car exploded. Kate turned back to see if Tony had made it. "Tony!" she yelled. But there was no sign of him. Seconds later Tony made it to the road and then passed out.

Back at headquarters Ducky was checking Tony's blood pressure. "I'm fine." Tony said. "Your blood pressure is high." Ducky stated. "Almost getting blown up tends to do that to me." Tony replied. "This isn't funny Dinozzo." Kate said. "At least your temperature is normal." Said Ducky as he took the thermometer from Tony. "Yeah, I'm good to go." Said Tony as he got up but had to catch himself. "Muscle soreness?" Ducky asked. "Only when I move or breathe" Tony said honestly. "You need a rest" Ducky said as more of an order than a suggestion. "I need to get back to work." Tony said. Kate who was really irritated by then jumped in to the conversation "Damn it, Tony! I should just take you home and get you in bed." Tony and Ducky looked at each other and then back at Kate, who had just realized exactly what she said. "Okay, that didn't come out the way I intended." Kate said trying to save herself. Tony just stared at her. "What didn't Kate?" Gibbs asked as he walked into autopsy. "Oh I was just saying…" Kate began to say when Ducky jumped in. "Kate was just expressing her concern for Tony." Gibbs and Ducky continued talking to each other but about the case. Kate started to follow them and Tony followed her. "You want to buy me dinner first or should we go to your…" Tony started to say as Kate elbowed him.

"Kate take Tony home and take the rest of the week off, both of you." Gibbs ordered. "What about the case?" Kate asked. "Don't worry about the case. The important thing now is that Tony gets better and I'm sending you with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Said Gibbs. "Okay" Kate said as she met Tony by the door. "I guess you're going to get your wish" Tony said. "Don't push your luck, Dinozzo" Kate replied as they walked out of autopsy and headed home.


	4. A Proposal?

A Proposal?

Tony and Kate were walking through the park since neither of them felt like going home, both had a lot on their minds. Kate had been running the events of the day through her head. She thought about how she almost lost Tony again. She didn't think she could handle it if something happened to him while he thought she was mad at him. Kate couldn't handle the thought of losing him period. The fact that she had become so attached to Tony scared the hell out of her. Tony stopped walking and pulled Kate into a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Don't be, things have changed between us since you said those things" Kate replied. "I just don't want you to be mad" Tony said. "I'm not" said Kate. They went and sat down on a nearby bench. "Kate I'm going to ask you something and you might think I'm crazy for asking it since we've only been together a month. This is just something I need to know" Tony said nervously. "What is it?" Kate asked. "In the very near future if I were to ask you to marry me what would you say?" Tony asked. "Are you proposing?" Asked Kate. "No, not yet anyway. I plan to when it's the right time." Tony said asurringly. "How do you know it's not the right time? Plus that sounded like a proposal to me." Kate said. "I'd like to do it right, you know with a ring and I want it to be romantic I just need to know that we're on the same page. So if I asked you to marry me what would you say?" Tony asked. "I'd say yes." Replied Kate then she leaned in and kissed him. "C'mon let's go home" Kate said as she stood up. Tony and Kate then went home and made love for the first time.


	5. The Secret's Out

The Secrets Out

It had been 3 months since Tony and Kate started dating and they had done a pretty good job of hiding their relationship from Gibbs and Kate was glad that Abby hadn't told anyone about her and Tony's unofficial engagement. Gibbs was not pleased when he walked into the interrogation room only to find it occupied by Tony and Kate. Gibbs cleared his throat which got the pairs attention. "Uh, sorry boss we were just kissing." Tony tried to explain. "I could see that you were kissing!" Gibbs said angrily. The three of them stood there not wanting to look at each other and there was an awkward silence in the room but that ended abruptly. "You two sit down!" Gibbs yelled at them. They sat down at the table next to each other and Gibbs sat across from them. Tony squeezed Kate's hand to assure her that everything would be alright. "You two are the best agents NCIS has. How could you go and do something so stupid like getting involved. Have you forgotten about rule twelve?" Gibbs asked and was about to continue when Tony cut him off. "Gibbs I don't care about rule twelve, that's your rule. NCIS doesn't have any rules that say agents can't get involved, we checked." "Kate, this is Tony Dinozzo we're talking about, do you really think he won't break your heart?" Gibbs asked. "You need to apologize to Tony for that. That was really low Gibbs. I don't know that he won't break my heart but I believe he won't. Besides you can't help who you fall in love with." Kate replied. "You're in love?" Gibbs questioned. "Yes Gibbs, Kate and I are in love and there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it!" Tony said leaving Gibbs speechless. "Gibbs, if you'll excuse us we have work to do. That is if we still have a job." Kate said. "Yes, get back to work and don't let this interfere with your jobs." Gibbs said. Tony and Kate left the room and went down the hall where they would be out of earshot. "Are you okay?" Tony asked Kate as he put his arms around her and held her close. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you" Tony whispered. "I love you too" Kate whispered back. Gibbs watched them from down the hall. He was not happy, not happy at all. Mostly he was jealous. He was jealous of Tony because secretly he wished that he was the one holding Kate.

Sure Gibbs knew about McGee and Abby's on again off again relationship and of course it bothered him at first because Abby is like a daughter to him, but when it came to Kate he was dealing with a whole different set of feelings. He always knew that Kate and Tony were close but Kate had always put up her guard against him. 'What happened?' Gibbs wondered. He wondered why Kate would risk throwing her whole life away to be with Tony. Gibbs needed some answers and he knew exactly where to get them.

Kate was down in Abby's lab telling Abby what had just happened. "That  
Bastard!" Abby said just as Gibbs walked through the door. "Somebody say my name?" Asked Gibbs knowing all too well they were talking about him. "Uh, Gibbs hi we were just talking…" Abby began to explain. "Kate get back to work. I need to talk to Abby alone." Gibbs said. Kate quickly left the room knowing exactly what Gibbs was about to do.

"So Abby how long have you known about Tony and Kate?" Gibbs asked. "Officially or unofficially?" Abby asked while twirling in her chair. "Both." Gibbs said.

"Unofficially I've known for three months, they've been together ever since Tony was infected with the plague. But to tell you the truth it was only a matter of time before they go together anyway." Abby replied. "How serious are they?" Asked Gibbs. "Very serious, I mean they're not engaged or anything, we'll not yet, but they are seriously talking about getting married. Why do you ask?" Abby asked suspiciously. "No reason" Gibbs replied too quickly. "Oh My God! You like her!" Abby said very surprised. "I didn't say that" Gibbs replied. "Admit it, you like Kate." Abby demanded. "Maybe a little" Gibbs admitted. "Listen Gibbs, Kate's my best friend and she is really happy with Tony. So please don't do anything stupid like tell her how you feel. If you care about her you won't ruin this for her. Promise me you won't ruin this for her." Abby begged. "I don't make promises that I know I can't keep." Replied Gibbs as he stormed out of the lab. Abby knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Gibbs but she did know someone who could.

Abby entered autopsy only to find Ducky preparing to do an autopsy. "Abigail! What a delightful surprise! What can I do for you?" Ducky asked. "Well for starters you won't call me Abigail." Abby replied. "Okay what else?" asked Ducky. "We have a serious problem. Gibbs found out about Tony and Kate and he went off on them. Then he barged into my lab and tried to get me to spill on what I knew about them and then basically told me that he has feelings for Kate. The worst part is I think he is going to tell her. Now he won't listen to me but I'm pretty sure he'll listen to you, so will you talk to him?" Abby asked. "Of course I'll talk to him, Kate and Tony are so happy we can't have Gibbs ruin that now can we?" Ducky assured her. "Thanks Ducky." Abby replied as she got up to leave, but Ducky wasn't finished with her yet. "One more thing Abby, how are you and Timothy doing?" Ducky asked. "Well…" Said Abby as she began to spill the details of her and McGee's relationship.

Tony was sitting at his desk trying to finish up all the paperwork that had been piled on his desk but his thoughts kept drifting back to earlier when Gibbs had caught them in the interrogation room. Kate was really upset about what Gibbs had said and he couldn't blame her because he was upset too. But now Tony was more determined than ever to make this relationship work. Just then Tony got a call from Abby so he went down to the lab to see what was up.

"Tony don't question what I'm about to tell you and don't argue with me" Abby began. "What is it Abs?" Tony asked. "If you love Kate and want to spend the rest of your life with her, you better ask her to marry you and you better do it soon. Gibbs likes Kate and plans on telling her." Abby said. "Well, I plan on proposing tonight, but so what if Gibbs tells her it won't change anything." Tony replied. "You're right it probably won't change anything. I just thought I'd warn you." Abby said. "Thanks for the heads up" Tony said as he left to go find Kate.

Back upstairs Kat was getting her stuff together when Tony came back. "You ready to go?" Kate asked Tony. "Yeah, let's go" he replied. Once they were in the elevator Tony held Kate's hand. "Kate honey, when we get home there's something we need to discuss." Tony said. "What is it?" Kate asked looking concerned. "Let's just say it's the right time." Tony said as they got out of the elevator and headed to their car. With that said Kate knew exactly what was about to happen.


	6. A proposal, a new case, New York

A Proposal, a New Case, New York

When Tony and Kate got home they sat down on the couch and looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity then Tony began. "Kate when I met you I really didn't know what to think besides the fact that I thought you were hot and I loved the fact that you stood up to Gibbs. But at that moment little did I know you'd turn my whole world upside down. I never even dreamed I could ever love someone as much as I love you. When I said I wanted to marry you I wasn't lying to you." Tony said as he handed Kate the box containing the engagement ring. "So here it goes, Caitlin Todd will you marry me?" Tony asked. "Yes Tony I'll marry you." Kate replied as she put the ring on. Kate couldn't believe it, Tony actually proposed and to her of all people. Tony leaned in and kissed her but their moment was interrupted by the sound of Tony's cell phone. "Let it ring." Kate said and then kissed him but then her cell phone rang. "Answer it." Tony said reluctantly. "Todd." Kate answered. It was Gibbs and he was outside their house. "Who is it?" Tony asked. "Gibbs" Kate replied. "Give me the phone." Tony demanded and she handed it to him. "Do you need something Gibbs?" Tony asked. "What is it?" Kate asked as Tony hung up the phone. "Well so much for our romantic evening. We have to go to New York" Tony replied. "When?" Asked Kate. "Gibbs and McGee are outside waiting for us." Tony told her, so they went to pack. Tony told Kate to pack something nice because if they got the chance he was going to take Kate to a nice restaurant while they were in New York.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the way to the airport. Everyone was silent in the car. Kate sat there playing with her engagement ring just thinking about how happy she was. Tony was sitting next to her in the backseat; he couldn't believe this was happening that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Kate. Gibbs who was driving was very deep and thought and McGee was feeling sick due to Gibbs driving. "Uh boss are you sure you don't want me to drive?" McGee asked. "No McGee I don't want you to drive; now we're almost there." He replied.

On the plane there was a bit of an argument about who got to sit next to whom but Tony ended up getting to sit next to Kate. After they all got settled and in their seats, Kate snuggled up to Tony. "You tired?" Tony asked. "Yeah, it's been a long day." Kate replied. "Why don't you try to get some sleep" Tony suggested. "I don't want to" Kate replied and then kissed him. When Gibbs looked across the aisle and the kissing he became even more jealous than before. Lucky for everyone he had yet to notice Kate's engagement ring.

Five hours later they were finally at the hotel. "Now guys don't be mad, I wasn't exactly able to get us all a room." McGee said. "That's fine Tony and I can share a room." Kate replied. "Actually we'll all be sharing a room but only for tonight." McGee said. "You're kidding, right?" asked Tony who was a little irritated since he was looking forward to some alone time with Kate. "Will you three stop chatting and c'mon?" Gibbs said. They entered the room which had two beds and a couch. It wasn't long before Gibbs started barking orders. "Okay I get a bed, Kate you get a bed, and Tony you and McGee can fight over the couch." "That won't be necessary" Kate said. "You'd rather have the couch?" Gibbs asked. "No McGee can have the couch" replied Kate. "Well it's settled then, Tony you're sleeping on the floor." Gibbs said. "Excuse Me?" Both Tony and Kate asked at the same time. "Tony is sleeping with me." Kate said. "No he's not." Gibbs replied. "Look I don't know who you think you are but you are not going to make my fiancé sleep on the floor!" replied Kate who quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. "Fiancé?" Gibbs asked. "That's right." Tony said as he went over and stood next to Kate. "Since when?" questioned Gibbs. "Since this evening" said Kate. "You know what I'm too tired to argue with you, Tony sleep wherever you want." Replied Gibbs. A few minutes later everyone was ready for bed. McGee was desperately trying to get comfortable on the couch, Gibbs was watching the news, and Tony was in bed waiting for Kate. Kate crawled into bed and she and Tony kissed then they held each other close. "I love you Kate." Tony whispered. "I love you too." Kate whispered back. Moments later they had both drifted off to sleep.

Morning came all too soon for the agents. Gibbs looked around the room; it was obvious that McGee had given up on the idea of being comfortable because he was sound asleep on the floor. Then he looked over and saw Tony and Kate, they had barely moved all night and he could see how content they were to just be near each other. When he saw that he decided it was time for everyone to get up. He went over to the window and opened the curtains, but by doing that he had accomplished nothing. McGee barely moved and Tony and Kate just snuggled closer to each other.

"Tony, Kate, McGee! Time to get up!" Gibbs shouted. "Five more minutes boss." Tony said as he moved closer to Kate, if that was even possible. "Five more minutes and I'll fire all three of you." Gibbs said as he walked to the door. "Where are you going?" McGee asked. "To get coffee" Gibbs said as he slammed the door.

"Tony, I think we better get up." Kate said. "I don't want to, I just want to stay here and hold you." Tony replied. "Well as tempting as that is I don't want to get fired, so let's get up." Kate said as she got up, grabbed her bag and headed to the shower. "Why does she get the shower first?" McGee whined. "Because she's Kate" Tony replied. "Let me guess, she always gets her way." McGee replied. "Not always, but yes most of the time she does" Tony said. "And that doesn't bother you?" McGee asked. "Nope, all that matters to me is that she's happy" replied Tony. "So have you two talked about whether or not you want to have children?" asked McGee. "Yes we have" Tony replied knowing where this conversation could be headed. "And?" McGee asked. "We plan to start a family soon after we get married." Replied Tony. "Her decision or yours?" McGee asked. "We made the decision together." Tony said. Just then Gibbs walked in. "Why does Kate get the shower first?" He asked. "Because she's Kate" both Tony and McGee replied. "So?" Gibbs questioned. "Apparently she always gets her way." McGee said. "Does not" Tony argued. "Well, I'm going to tell her to hurry up." Gibbs said. "No I'll do it." Tony said. "Tony she's obviously not in the shower anymore, the water's not running." Gibbs pointed out. "Still if you don't mind I'll do it." Tony said walking over to the bathroom door. "Hey Kate, I'm coming in." He shouted through the door and she let him in.

Kate had just finished putting her make up on and was pulling her hair up in a ponytail when Tony came into the bathroom. "Honey, not to rush you or anything but Gibbs is out there throwing a fit about how long you've been in here." Tony said. "Well it's a good thing I'm finished in here then isn't it." Kate replied. "Do you really want to piss him off?" Tony asked. "I think he's already there, but sure." Kate said. "Go get my bag and we'll make him wait a little bit longer for the shower." Tony replied.

Kate took him his bag and then went over and sat down next to McGee. "So you and Tony are getting married, that's really good news. I'm happy for you." McGee said. "Thanks McGee." Kate replied. Gibbs had enough of that. "Kate today you're going to interview the victim's wife." Gibbs told her. "Alone?" Kate asked. "Take one of them with you." Gibbs replied not really thinking.

Well, Tony and Kate decided that the interview was a total waste or time, only to get back to the hotel to find that Gibbs lead had turned up nothing as well. "There's nothing here." Said Gibbs who was very frustrated. "Well our flight's not until tomorrow, what should we do until then." Tony asked. "I don't know Dinozzo, you can go sightseeing for all I care." Replied Gibbs. Just then McGee came into the room. "Okay I was able to get an extra room. Tony here are the keys to yours and Kate's room." McGee said handing them the room keys. Tony and Kate grabbed their stuff and went down the hall to their room. Meanwhile back in Gibbs room Gibbs asked McGee "Why did you give them the room?" "Well I assumed they'd be rooming together, plus they just got engaged and I thought they could use the alone time." Replied McGee. "You know what your problem is McGee, you think too much and you should never assume anything. It was supposed to be me in that room, and the three of you in here." Gibbs said. "Sorry boss." Said McGee. "You should be" said Gibbs who was now determined to tell Kate how he felt and he would tell her before the day was over.


	7. Trouble

The song used in this chapter is "You won't be mine" by Matchbox Twenty"

Trouble

Tony and Kate spent the day exploring the city. They couldn't remember the last time they had had so much fun. That evening at dinner they tried to keep the conversation light but they couldn't help but talk about the wedding and their future. "Okay so do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Tony asked. "I don't know, how about something in between?" Kate suggested. "That could work, so who should we invite?" asked Tony. "Well I can tell you who we won't be inviting, none of your ex-girlfriends or my ex-boyfriends. I just don't want to take any unnecessary risks." Kate said. "That's understandable. Next question, I know we'll invite Abby, Ducky, and McGee but should we invite Gibbs?" Tony asked. "Right now I'd say no, but let's just see what happens before we make any decisions on that issue." Kate replied.

Back in their hotel room Tony and Kate were in the middle of a very deep, passionate kiss when they were interrupted, yet again, by a knock at the door. "Tony! Kate! I know you're in there! Open this door now!" Gibbs demanded. "Coming boss" Tony shouted toward the door. "Why can't he just leave us alone?" Kate asked Tony. "I'll try to get rid of him." Tony said giving Kate a quick kiss before he answered the door. "What do you want Gibbs?" Tony asked. "I need to talk to Kate." Gibbs replied. "Can't it wait until morning?" asked Tony. "No." Gibbs said coldly. "Fine" Tony said letting him in the room. Tony sat back down next to Kate and slipped his arm around her waist protectively. He knew what Gibbs was about to say. "Kate, can I talk to you alone?" Gibbs asked. "No Gibbs, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Tony." Kate replied. "Okay then, Kate I think I'm falling in love with you." Gibbs said. "What?" Kate replied in a tone that surprised him. At this point Kate was not very happy and both Tony and Gibbs could sense that. "How dare you?" Kate said as she stood up. "Kate." Tony interrupted but Kate cut him off. "Let me handle this Tony." She said firmly. Tony just prayed that Kate wouldn't shoot Gibbs. "How dare you come in here and tell me you think that you're in love with me! You know Tony and I are engaged! You know that we're happy! How dare you try to screw with our happiness!" Kate shouted. "Well this is definitely not the reaction I expected." Gibbs said. "What were you expecting Gibbs? Were you expecting me to feel the same way you do? Were you expecting me to leave Tony for you? If so I've got news for you it's not going to happen!" Kate replied trying not to cry. Tony picked up on this and went over to her. Tony pulled her into a protective embrace. "You know what Gibbs, you've said enough." Tony told him. "I'm not finished." Gibbs replied. "Yes you are, now get out!" Tony said. Gibbs gave in and left. He had never meant to upset Kate, at least not that much.

Tony just stood there holding Kate as she cried. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, just hold me. I need to be near you." Kate replied. "Let's sit down and talk." Tony suggested. "Okay talking might help." Kate said. "I can't believe he did that…" Tony began to say but Kate stopped him. "You know what, let's just forget about that. We're finally alone and I'm not going to let Gibbs or anyone else ruin what's left of our night." "What are you saying?" Tony asked. "I'm saying that I want you to make love to me Tony." Kate replied. "Are you sure you want to I mean after what just…" Tony began to say but Kate kissed him before he could finish his thought. "Does that answer your question?" Kate asked. "Well if you're sure." Tony said then he kissed her. That night they made love like they had never made love to each other before.

Hours later Tony and Kate were sound asleep but Tony awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Dinozzo" he answered. "McGee slow down, what happened? Okay, yes if you must. Just give us a few minutes. Okay, bye." Tony hung up the phone and looked at Kate, she was sleeping peacefully and he hated to wake her but he knew he had to. "Kate, Kate wake up." Tony said. "What?" Kate asked. "We have a situation; Gibbs kicked McGee out of their room." Tony told her. "How is that my problem?" Kate asked grumpily. "Kate this is about to be our problem. McGee will be staying in our room for the rest of the night." Tony replied. "Fine" Kate said. Tony then threw Kate's pajamas at her. "Now get dressed." Tony said. "You're a bit bossy tonight aren't you?" Kate pointed out. "Only because you are being grumpy and stubborn" Tony replied.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Tony let McGee in. "Kate doesn't look too happy." McGee said to Tony. "She's not and you'll find out why soon enough." Tony replied. "Does it have anything to do with why Gibbs locked me out?" McGee asked. Tony just nodded. McGee went over and sat down on the couch, while Tony got back in bed with Kate. Tony just held Kate as they told McGee what Gibbs had done earlier that night.

The next day anytime that Gibbs was around Tony became extremely protective of Kate. Gibbs had upset her once Tony wasn't going to let it happen again. Kate normally wouldn't stand for such behavior but under the circumstances she was grateful. The flight home was uneventful. Tony and Kate sat in the seats in front of McGee and Gibbs. The spent the whole trip back to Washington D.C. planning their wedding.

Gibbs dropped Tony and Kate off at their house and then sped off. Tony and Kate were glad to be home. Due to the events of the night before they were both tired and they decided they would watch a movie then go to bed early since they had to be up early for work the next morning.

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat and listening to the radio. The music playing reflected his mood. Gibbs was never one to listen to the lyrics of a song but tonight a certain song caught his attention. The song playing just seemed to fit.

Take your head around the world…

See what you get from your mind.

Write your soul down word for word

See who's your friend, who is kind…

It's almost like a disease…

I know soon you will be…

Over the lies, you'll be strong…

You'll be rich in love and you will carry on…

But no, oh no…

No you won't be mine.

Gibbs thought about what Kate said to him. Who was he kidding, she was right. He did know she was happy and he was trying to ruin it. Kate's tone last night at hurt him, her words hurt him, the fact that she chose Tony over him hurt him. But he didn't want to hurt her anymore so he decided he'd leave them be, he'd let her be happy.

I know soon you will be…

Over the lies, you'll be strong…

You'll be rich in love and you will carry on…

But no, oh no…

No you won't be mine.


	8. A Christmas to Remember

Authors note: Don't worry the chapter we have all been waiting for is coming soon.

A Christmas to Remember

December 23rd

It was two days before Christmas and the team was finishing up their paperwork from the latest case. Tony looked at his watch; they had less than a half hour left before they were leaving. Tony couldn't wait to get out of there after all he was going to spend the next few days alone with Kate. Tony got up and walked over to Kate's desk. "Shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork?" Kate asked him. "Just finished, do you want some help?" Tony asked. "No I'm almost finished." Kate replied.

Just then Gibbs walked in and stopped in front of Kate's desk. "I trust that you two will be attending the NCIS Christmas Party tonight?" Gibbs asked. "Yes Gibbs, we'll be there." Kate replied as she finished her paperwork. "Oh I almost forgot, Abby wants to see both of you downstairs before you leave." Gibbs said walking off. "Let's go see what she wants." Tony said.

Downstairs in the lab sad music was playing and immediately they knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong Abs?" Kate asked her friend. "I'm fine." Abby said. "No we know you. Something isn't right." Tony said. "Spill Abby" Kate demanded. "McGee and I were supposed to spend the holidays here together but now he is going home for Christmas and I'm stuck here alone." Abby replied. "Why aren't you going?" Tony asked. "McGee isn't ready for me to meet his family." Abby said. "When does he leave?" Asked Tony. "Tomorrow morning. What should I do?" Abby asked her friends. "Here's what you do. Go to McGee and tell him that if he really loves you he will either stay home with you or take you with him." Kate said. "And that whole 'if you really love me' thing works?" asked Abby. "It works when I use it on Tony." Kate replied. "Excuse me?" Tony asked. "Honey you know it's true." Kate said. "Okay I'll try it. Thanks Kate." Abby said.

Later that evening Tony and Kate were getting ready for the party. "Wow, Kate. You look beautiful." Tony said. "Yeah well according to you I always look beautiful." Kate said flirtatiously. "Yeah but tonight you look really beautiful." Tony replied then he kissed her. "I have a present for you, I was going to wait until Christmas to give it to you but I want you to wear it tonight." Tony said as he handed her a box. Kate opened the box, inside was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. Inside the locket was a picture of them. "You like it?" Tony asked. "Yes I like it, thank-you Tony." Kate replied. She kissed him and then put the locket on.

McGee and Abby arrived at the party early, Abby had taken Kate's advice and it had worked. Abby would be going home with McGee for Christmas. Soon Tony and Kate arrived at the party; they spotted McGee and Abby and sat down with them. "You want to dance?" Tony asked Kate. "Sure." She replied taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. As they danced Tony held Kate close.

Gibbs arrived moments later and he quickly found McGee and Abby. "Is Kate here yet?" He asked. "Yes, Kate and Tony are here." Abby said. "Where are they?" asked Gibbs. "They're dancing." McGee replied. "Remember Gibbs you promised to be nicer to Tony." Abby reminded him. It wasn't long before Tony and Kate made their way back to the table. Gibbs thought he would be sick watching the two interact with each other. It was obvious they were in love, anyone could see that.

After the party was over Gibbs went up to Tony and Kate. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Gibbs asked. "This isn't going to be a repeat of New York is it, because I'm too tired for that." Kate asked. "No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated you two lately and I'm sorry for what I said in New York, I had no right." Gibbs apologized. "You're right you didn't." Tony said. "Can you forgive me?" Gibbs asked. "It's going to take some time." Kate replied. They said their good-byes and went home. Tony and Kate couldn't believe what had just happened. Gibbs had actually apologized. But they decided not to dwell on it because the next few days were theirs to spend concentrating on each other. It would be a Christmas to remember.


	9. Ari's Back

Ari's Back

It was a cold February day and it was a day like most days for Tony, Kate, and the rest of the team. They had just solved another case and were finishing the paperwork when FBI Agent Fornell walked in. "Gibbs I need to speak with you." Fornell said. "Our usual meeting place?" Gibbs asked getting up and Fornell nodded. They headed to the elevator and once they were inside Gibbs stopped it. "What is it Fornell?" Gibbs asked. "Ari Haswari has been working as a mole for us as you already know, but he's gone missing and we have reason to believe that he will come after you." Fornell said. "No, he'll come after Agent Todd first." Gibbs replied. "What makes you say that?" Fornell asked. "Ari has taken her hostage twice, if he gets the chance he'll do it again and who's to say he won't kill her this time?" Gibbs asked. "Good point but we still believe he is going to come after you." Fornell replied. "Well then I'm looking forward to it." Replied Gibbs. "Gibbs, the FBI is going to help you out and when we catch him he will be behind bars for a very long time." Fornell said. "That is if he's lucky, because if he goes anywhere near Agent Todd he will be going home in a body bag." Gibbs said as he started the elevator up.

Later Gibbs pulled Tony off to the side. "What's going on Gibbs?" Tony asked. "Ari's back. And I have reason to believe that he will come after Kate." Gibbs replied. "Well what do we do to stop him?" Tony asked. "You leave that up to me, your job is to protect Kate. Wherever she goes you go." Gibbs ordered. Just then Kate walked in. "What did Fornell want?" she asked. "Ari's back." Tony replied. "Kate there is a chance he may come after you, so you're to stay with Tony 24/7 until this is over." Gibbs said. "Okay." Kate said. Both Tony and Gibbs were surprised that she didn't fight them on this subject.

That Afternoon Kate, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee were walking to the car to go to a new crime scene when Ari walked out from behind one of the cars. "Hello Caitlin." He said. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked coldly. "I came to see Caitlin…and of course you Gibbs." Ari replied with a smirk. "If you come near her I'll…" Tony began. "You'll what? Shoot me?" Ari asked. Ari then grabbed Kate and put a gun to her head. "Ari let her go, this is between you and me, leave Kate out of this." Gibbs said. "Or what?" Ari asked. "Or you'll have to deal with her fiancé." Gibbs said. "Fine, Caitlin you can go on one condition and that is Gibbs and I talk alone." Ari said as he let Kate go and she went over and stood with Tony. "Tony, Kate, McGee! Get out of here!" Gibbs ordered. "But boss!" McGee protested. "Now!" Gibbs yelled. They obeyed their boss.

Once they were inside Tony held Kate close. "I've never been so scared." Tony told her. "I know." Kate said. "I thought I was going to lose you." Tony said. "But you didn't." Kate replied. They just stood there holding each other but then the realization hit that Gibbs was still outside with Ari.

Meanwhile outside Gibbs and Ari were facing off. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment Gibbs?" Ari asked. "Oh about as long as I've been waiting to kill you. Ari raised his gun to shoot Gibbs but a shot rang out and Ari hit the ground. Gibbs turned around and to his surprise Fornell was standing there. "I couldn't let him kill you Gibbs. You saved me now I've saved you, we're even." Fornell said. Gibbs walked over to Ari's body and stared at him. "You finally got what you deserved Ari." Gibbs said and then walked away to join his team.

Back inside Tony, Kate, and McGee sat in silence just waiting for Gibbs to come back or to see if he was going to come back. Gibbs walked out of the elevator and over to his team. "Ari's dead, it's over." Gibbs said and then looked at his team they seemed a little shaken up. "Go home, all of you." Gibbs ordered.

At home Tony noticed Kate was being awfully quiet. He went over and sat down next to her. "What's going on Kate?" He asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You've been really quiet this afternoon." He pointed out. "I've just been thinking." She replied. "About what?" Tony asked her. "I was thinking that life really is too short and with our jobs we risk our lives a lot. I guess recently I've began to realize what really is important in life and what I want." Kate said. "What do you want?" Tony asked. "I want to have a baby." Kate replied. "Well I thought we agreed that we'd start trying as soon as we got married?" Tony asked. "We're getting married in a little over a month; I don't want to wait anymore." Kate said. "Well, what are we waiting for then, c'mon." Tony said taking Kate's hand and leading her to their room.


	10. A Long Day

A long day

It had been a busy month and there were only a few days left until the wedding. Kate lied in bed one morning just thinking, she hadn't been feeling well lately especially early in the morning and then the thought occurred to her. 'Could I be pregnant?' she thought to herself. She got up and looked at her calendar and sure enough she could be. Kate then decided to wake Tony up.

"Tony, wake up." She said with no luck. "Tony!" she said. "What Kate?" Tony said waking up and looking at the clock it was five a.m. and they didn't have to be to work until eight. He wondered what was so important that it couldn't wait a few more hours. "I think I'm pregnant." Kate said with a smile. "Really?" Tony asked. She nodded and then he kissed her. Kate and Tony that they would pick up a pregnancy test after work. As they lie in bed holding each other they just knew it was going to be a long day. Soon they drifted back off to sleep.

Well it was a pretty uneventful day at work which did not help Tony and Kate at all. All either of them could think about was whether of not they were going to be parents. They spent the day talking to each other except when Gibbs or McGee was around. Finally they day was over and they could go home.

At home Tony and Kate sat on their bed anxiously waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Kate got up and looked at it. "Well?" asked Tony. Kate went back over to Tony and sat down. "Well it looks like we're going to be parents." Kate said smiling. Tony kissed her and then said "I don't think I've ever been this happy." "I don't think I have either." She replied. "So who do you want to tell first?" Tony asked. "Actually I don't want to tell anyone just yet." Kate said. "Why?" asked Tony. "I just want to enjoy this now without everyone making a fuss, is that okay with you?" Kate asked. "Of course." Tony replied then he kissed her again. Tony couldn't believe how happy he was. They were going to have a baby and best of all in a couple of days he would be married to Kate.


	11. A moment worth waiting for

Authors note: The song in this chapter is "A Moment Like This" Performed by Kelly Clarkson

A moment worth waiting for

After months of planning Tony and Kate's wedding day had finally arrived. It was a beautiful April day and their wedding was outside.

What if I told you it was all meant to be…

Would you believe me? Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling we've met before…

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here now…

Tony watched as Kate walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. He had been waiting for this day ever since he met Kate and he couldn't believe it was finally here. Kate met up with Tony up front and they held hands, they just smiled at each other. Kate had been waiting for this moment her entire life.

A moment like this…

Some people wait a lifetime…

For a moment like this

Some people search forever…

For that one special kiss…

I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this…

Kate and Tony had a hard time focusing on their vows but they managed to get through them. All the while so many memories ran through their minds, all leading up to this moment.

Everything changes, but beauty remains…

Something so tender I can't explain…

Well I may be dreaming

But till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share…

A moment like this…

Some people wait a lifetime…

For a moment like this

Some people search forever…

For that one special kiss…

I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this…

"Tony do you take Kate to be your wife?" asked the Priest. "I do." Tony replied. "And Kate do you take Tony to be your husband?" asked the Priest. "I do." Said Kate.   
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Said the Priest. Tony kissed Kate and told her how much he loved her. They knew that this moment was a moment worth waiting for.

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall…

So let me tell you this…

Some people wait a lifetime…

For a moment like this.


	12. A Time for congratulations

A time for congratulations

The wedding reception wasn't anything out of the ordinary and after awhile Tony began to get board. After talking with their families they were then met by their co-workers. Abby was the first to greet them. "Well, well Caitlin Dinozzo…how does it feel to be married?" Abby asked. "To tell you the truth Abby, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am." Kate replied. "Tony, you better take care of her." Abby said.

"You don't have to worry about that Abby." Tony replied.

Just then McGee joined them. "Tony, Kate congratulations" McGee said. "Hey McGee who is that woman Gibbs is with?" Abby asked. "That woman is apparently our new boss. Her name is Jen Shepard and she is the new NCIS director. Supposedly there is some history there." McGee replied. Soon Ducky joined them. "Well I've always said I wouldn't believe it until I'd see it. Tony Dinozzo settling down, I'm proud of you Tony and I'm delighted for both of you." Ducky said. "Thanks Ducky." Tony said. Tony then spotted Gibbs and Director Shepard heading their way. "Here he comes." Tony whispered to Kate. "Just be nice." Kate whispered back as Tony pulled her closer to him.

Gibbs shook Tony's hand, which shocked Tony that Gibbs would do that. "Congratulations." Gibbs said. "Who's your date?" Tony asked. "Oh forgive me. Tony, Kate this is the new NCIS director Jen Shepard. Jen these are my two best agents Tony and Kate Dinozzo." Gibbs introduced them. "Nice to meet you." Jen said. "So Kate just out of curiosity when you get back to work will you be going by Special Agent Caitlin Dinozzo or Caitlin Todd?" Gibbs asked. "Well my name is Caitlin Dinozzo so what do you think?" Kate replied. "Won't that be confusing?" Jen asked. "At first maybe." Tony said. "We'll figure it out." Gibbs said. Kate then spotted her sister and niece. "Tony, there are two people I want you to meet. C'mon." Kate said. "Excuse us." Tony said to their friends.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet my sister Sarah and my niece Mikaila." Kate said. "It's nice to meet you, Tony." Sarah said. Kate picked up her two year old niece. "Mikaila, this is Tony he's your uncle now. Can you tell him hi?" Kate asked her. "Hi." Mikaila said sweetly. "I've got some good news Kate, Mikaila and I are moving to Washington D.C. I just got a job here." Sarah said. "That's great." Said Kate. "So I was wondering after you get back from your honeymoon if Mikaila and I could stay with you for a few days while I look for a place to live?" Sarah asked. "I don't have a problem with it as long as Tony doesn't." Kate said. "Yeah it's fine." Tony said.

Before long Tony and Kate were at home. "So Kate what do you think is supposed to be better, the wedding night or the honeymoon?" Tony asked. "Tony, just shut-up and kiss me." Kate said and of course Tony obeyed but then he stopped. "Kate are you sure this is a good idea?" Tony asked. "What do you mean?" Kate asked. "With you being pregnant and all." Tony said. "Tony I assure you the baby will be fine." Kate replied. "Are you sure?" Tony asked. "Yes I'm sure." Kate said putting his mind at ease. "Well if you're sure." Tony said then he kissed her again. Kate couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tony being worried about their child.


	13. Paradise

Paradise

The morning after the wedding, Tony lied in bed watching Kate sleep. He was in awe at the fact that she was actually his wife. He always thought that she was too good for him and that he didn't deserve her, but here she was. She was his wife and she was going to have their child. It wasn't long before Kate woke up. "Morning" she said. "Morning" Tony replied. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" Kate asked. "Not long." Tony said.

Soon they were on a plane headed for Hawaii. Several hours into the flight Tony and Kate were very bored. "Are we there yet, Kate?" Tony asked for the third time. "Tony does it look like we're there?" Kate replied in a tone that warned Tony not to push it. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked her. "I'm fine Tony, just a little tired." Replied Kate. "Kate try to get some sleep." Tony suggested. As Kate snuggled up to him he put his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach, which when he did that before he had to explain to Kate that he just wanted to be closer to the baby. As Tony protectively held her she drifted off to sleep.

That evening after they arrived at their hotel and checked in they went to dinner. After dinner they went for a walk on the beach. Over the next few days they talked about a little bit of everything, except for work. Work was the furthest thing from their minds. Mostly they talked about the baby. The days passed quickly and they knew soon they would have to leave this paradise and return to the real world. A world where their lives were about to completely change, but in a good way.


	14. The Big News

The Big News

Late one night Tony and Kate were laying in bed, in each others arms, talking about the events of the day. "Kate, I think it's time we start telling people about the baby." Tony said. "Why?" Kate asked. "Well you and I both know that we can't keep this a secret for much longer." Tony said. "I suppose you're right. It's just…" Kate trailed off. "It's just what?" Tony asked. "I'm just afraid that when we tell Gibbs and Director Shepard they won't let me in the field." Kate replied. "Is that such a bad thing?" Tony asked. "Well yeah." Replied Kate. "Well Kate I don't even want you out there right now." Said Tony. "And why not?" asked Kate. "Because every time we go out there I worry that I may not be able to protect you, and what about the times you go and I'm not with you? How do you think I feel then?" Tony asked. "I never thought about it that way. Look if you want to, tomorrow when we get to work we'll tell Gibbs and the others." Kate gave in. "Thank-you" Tony said then he kissed her.

The next morning Tony and Kate met with Gibbs and Director Shepard in private. "Okay what's so important that you needed to talk to us?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "Kate's pregnant." Tony said. "Well, that's great news. Congratulations." Said Director Jen Shepard. Gibbs just stared Tony and Kate down with an icy stare. "Isn't it great news, Jethro?" Jen asked trying to get Gibbs to congratulate his agents. "Yeah good news…" Gibbs mumbled. "So when is the baby due?" Jen asked. "October" Kate replied with a smile. "That means you're almost four months pregnant! Why haven't you told us until now?" Gibbs asked rather upset. "Jethro calm down." Jen said. "We didn't tell you because Kate was afraid you wouldn't let her in the field." Tony said. "You're damn right I won't let her in the field." Gibbs replied. "Gibbs I think that should be Kate and Tony's decision. As far as I'm concerned Kate can do her job as long as she feels up to it." Said Jen. "Fine, but Kate when you're out there stay near Tony or me at all times." Said Gibbs as he stormed out of the room.

McGee, Abby, and Ducky were all waiting outside the door as Gibbs stormed out. "What's going on Gibbs?" Abby asked. "Ask Tony and Kate! I'm going to get coffee." Replied Gibbs. They quickly went into the room where Kate, Tony, and Jen were. "Why is Gibbs so pissed off?" Abby asked. "Well mainly because we told him our big news." Tony replied. "Which is?" McGee asked. "I'm pregnant." Kate replied. "Really? That is great news." Abby said. "We think so." Tony said. Abby then turned to McGee and Ducky "Okay boys pay up." Abby said. "What's going on?" Kate asked. "Well Abby made a bet on what you were talking to Gibbs about, she won obviously." McGee replied.

Later that day Kate was sitting at her desk talking on the phone with her sister. "Okay fine, bye." Kate said then hung up the phone. Tony walked over to her desk. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "My parents are coming to visit for my niece's birthday." Kate replied. "And the problem with that is?" Tony asked. "Well I just don't know how to tell them about the baby." Kate said. "Why? They'll be happy." Tony replied. "No they will think I'm throwing my career away." Kate said. "I'm sure they won't." Tony said. "Just wait and see." Kate replied.

One Week Later…

Kate and Tony went to dinner with Kate's parents Jack and Susan, her sister Sarah, and her niece Mikaila. After dinner they all went back to Tony and Kate's house to visit with each other. "Tony, Kate you two have been awfully quiet this evening is anything exciting happening in your lives?" Susan asked. "Well actually there is something we've been meaning to tell you." Kate said. "What's that?" asked Jack. "I'm pregnant." Kate said. Sarah got up and gave Kate a hug. "That's great news, Kate." She said. "You're what?" Jack asked. "You heard me." Kate replied. "When's the baby due?" Sarah asked. "October" Tony said as he held Kate's hand. "You're four months pregnant and you're just now telling us?" Susan asked as Mikaila climbed onto Kate's lap. "Please don't make a scene in front of Mikaila Mother." Sarah said. "I'm not going to make a scene Sarah." Susan said. "When did you find out?" asked Jack. "Three days before the wedding." Kate replied. "So I take it this pregnancy wasn't planned." Jack said. "Actually it was." Kate said. "I can't believe you would do this Kate. Just throw away your career and everything you've worked for!" Susan said. "Kate's not throwing away anything, Kate wants a family and her career and she can have both." Tony said. "Aunt Kate, why is Grandma yelling?" Mikaila asked a little scared. "Well Mikaila, your grandmother is yelling because she is upset that things aren't going the way she expected and she doesn't want me to be happy." Replied Kate. "Why doesn't she want you to be happy?" Mikaila asked. "Because she's not happy, sweetie." Said Kate. "Kate, don't tell her that!" Jack said. "Why not Dad, it's the truth." Replied Kate. "Sarah are you going to let your sister continue to sit there and tell your daughter that I'm not happy?" Susan asked. "Well like Kate said it's the truth." Replied Sarah. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Kate asked as she got up and went to her room. "Thanks a lot." Tony said as he went after her.

"Kate, honey let me in." Tony said as he knocked on the door. She opened the door and let him in. "I told you." Kate said. "I know you did and I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but you know we had to tell them." Tony replied. "I know. I just wish they could be happy for me." Kate replied. "I know, listen when we go to my parent's house this weekend and we tell them I guarantee you we get a totally different reaction." Tony said as he held her. Kate was crying and Tony had no idea how to comfort her. Then he got an idea. "Kate, I'll be right back." Tony said as he left the room.

Back in the living room there all hell had broke loose between Sarah and her parents. "Sorry to interrupt but Sarah can I borrow your daughter for a few minutes?" Tony asked. "Yeah, why?" Sarah asked. "Well as you know Kate is really upset and I just thought that maybe if she spent some time with Mikaila she might feel better." Tony explained. "Good idea, especially since there are some things I need to say to my parents that I can't say in front of Mikaila." Sarah replied. Tony picked up Mikaila. "Now Mikaila your Aunt Kate is really sad right now and I need you to go in there and cheer her up." Tony told her. "Okay, how?" Mikaila asked. "I don't know give her a hug or something." Tony replied. "Okay Uncle Tony." Mikaila said.

Back in the bedroom Kate was just sitting on the bed waiting for Tony to get back when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah" Kate said. Tony opened the door slightly. "Somebody wants to see you." He told her. "Who?" Kate asked as Tony opened the door the rest of the way so Kate could see Mikaila standing there. Mikaila went over to Kate and gave her a hug then she sat down next to Kate. "Aunt Kate, why are you sad?" Mikaila asked. "I'm not sad, I'm actually really happy. I just got a little upset." Kate went on to tell her niece about the baby.

After everybody left Tony and Kate climbed into bed. "You never cease to amaze me Tony." Kate said. "Why's that?" Tony asked as he held her. "How did you know that Mikaila could cheer me up?" Kate asked. "I know you." Tony replied. "Well thank-you." Kate replied.


	15. An Apology?

An Apology?

Tony was loading the car up since they were going to go visit his family when Sarah pulled up. With her were Jack and Susan. "Where's Kate?" Sarah asked. "Inside but I don't think that it would be a good idea if she sees them…" Tony began. "Relax we came to apologize." Jack said. "Okay come on." Tony said reluctantly as he led them to the house. He met Kate inside. "Kate, your parents are here." Tony told her. "Well I don't want to see them." Kate replied. "They came to apologize." Tony said. "Fine let them in." Kate said. Tony then let them in. "Kate, your mother and I came to apologize for getting you upset the other night." Jack began. "We didn't mean to react like that, we were just surprised." Susan said. "Fair enough, why did you react like that?" Kate asked. "We all know you have a dangerous job and we just thought that you probably wouldn't have children because you are so focused on your job." Jack said. "And?" Kate asked. "We are just afraid that something will happen to you and your child won't get the opportunity to know you." Susan replied. "Nothing is going to happen to Kate as long as I'm around." Tony said. "How can you be so sure?" Jack asked. "He can't be and I don't know what's going to happen. The fact is something could happen to me anytime I walk out that door, we live in a dangerous world." Kate said. "We just…" Susan began to say but Kate stopped her. "You want me to choose between my child and my career and I'm not willing to make that choice, at least not yet." Kate said. "And she shouldn't have to." Tony added. "Look we really have to be going." Kate said as she led her parents to the door. "We really are sorry Kate." Susan said. "I know and you should be." Kate said as she shut the door behind them. "So do we forgive them?" Tony asked. "I don't know." Kate replied. "C'mon let's go." Tony said as they headed for the car and soon they were off to see his family.


	16. Good News

Good News

As Tony and Kate pulled into the driveway of Tony's parent's house Tony could help but feel a bit nervous. At the same time he couldn't wait to tell his family about the baby. As soon as they got out of the car they were greeted by Tony's parents Richard and Patricia Dinozzo. "Tony, Kate how are you?" Patricia asked and gave them each a hug. "We're good." Tony replied. "Well come on in. Tony, your cousin Denise is here with her husband and baby." Richard said. "Now Denise is?" Kate asked Tony. "Denise is my cousin who couldn't make it to the wedding because she had just had a baby." Tony replied as they walked into the kitchen. "Tony!" Denise said as she got up to hug him. "Hi Denise. Denise I'd like you to meet my wife Kate." Tony said. "Hi Kate, it's nice to meet you." Said Denise. "It's nice to meet you too." Kate replied. "So where is this baby that you used as an excuse to miss my wedding?" Tony asked. "He's upstairs with Alex. I'll go get him. Why don't you guys go on into the living room?" Denise suggested.

In the living room Tony and Kate sat on the loveseat. It wasn't long before Denise came downstairs with her son Lucas. "Tony, Kate, I'd like you to meet my son, Lucas." Denise said. "Aw he's so cute, how old is he?" Kate asked. "Five months this week." Denise replied. "Denise, can you give me a hand in here?" Patricia called from the kitchen. "Yeah sure Aunt Patricia. Tony could you watch Lucas for a minute?" Denise asked. "Uh, sure." Tony replied as she carefully put Lucas in Tony's arms. "Thanks." Denise said as she went into the kitchen. "You seem nervous Tony." Kate said. "Well Kate that's because I've never held a baby before." Tony replied. "Relax Tony you're doing fine." Kate assured him. "You think so?" Tony asked. "Yeah I just hope you're not this nervous with our child." Kate replied. "You want to hold him?" Tony asked. "I don't know." Kate said. "C'mon Kate I know you want to." Tony said. "Okay." Kate replied as Tony placed Lucas in her arms.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Patricia and Denise were fixing dinner. "That was pretty brave of you, Denise." Patricia said. "What are you talking about?" Denise asked. "Leaving Lucas with Tony, you know he's never been around a baby before." Patricia replied. "He'll do fine, besides what happens when they have children and Tony has never been around a baby. I may have just helped them out." Denise said. "If they have children." Patricia said as she sat down. "What are you talking about?" Denise asked. "Well both of them have their careers and not a lot of time for anything else plus you know Tony, he's just never seemed interested in having a family." Patricia explained. "Yeah well he never seemed interested in getting married until he met Kate, I'm sure sooner or later they'll have a family." Denise replied. "I sure hope so I wouldn't mind being a grandmother." Patricia said.

That evening at dinner the conversation was light. It wasn't long before Tony decided it was time to tell his family. "Everyone, Kate and I have an announcement to make." Tony said. "What is it?" Richard asked. "Kate's pregnant." Said Tony. "That's great news." Denise said then everyone at the table took their turn congratulating them. "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Patricia asked. "Well it really doesn't matter either way but we're kind of hoping for a boy." Kate replied. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Richard asked. "Well for a boy we've picked out the name Aidan and for a girl we've picked out the name Mariska." Tony replied. The rest of the evening was spent talking about Tony and Kate's baby.


	17. Another bet

Another Bet

Tony and Kate arrived at work one day after Kate's doctor appointment. At the appointment they found out that they were having a boy and they couldn't be happier. When they entered the bullpen there was no sign of anyone then Gibbs came up behind Tony and smacked his head. "Oww…boss what was that for." Tony asked. "For not being here when we needed you." Gibbs said. "Gibbs, you knew I was going with Kate today." Tony said. "I know but we still could have used you. Everyone is downstairs in the lab, have McGee catch you up on the case." Gibbs replied.

Downstairs in the lab Abby and McGee were arguing over who was going to win their latest bet. "No Abby I'm going to win this time." McGee said as Tony and Kate walked in. "Win what?" Kate asked. "Nothing." McGee and Abby said in unison. "So is the baby a boy or a girl?" Abby asked. "Boy." Tony replied. "Aw man!" McGee said. "Pay up McGee." Abby replied. "Don't tell me you two had another bet going." Kate said. "Yeah McGee bet me that you would have a girl." Abby replied. "Well, Kate and I would appreciate it if you would stop placing bets involving our child." Tony said. "Now tell us about the case." Kate said. McGee gave Abby her money and then they filled Tony and Kate in on the case.


	18. October

October

Kate lied in the hospital bed watching as Tony sat in a chair holding their newborn son Aidan. "Hey Kate I think Aidan has your eyes." Tony said. "He does have my eyes but other than that he looks like you." Kate replied. Soon Aidan started crying. "Uh Kate, what now?" Tony asked not knowing what to do. Kate sat up and said "Give him to me." Tony put Aidan in Kate's arms and he immediately stopped crying. "I guess he just wanted his Mommy." Tony said. "I guess so." Kate replied with a smile. "I was thinking Kate, who'd have thought when we first met we'd end up falling in love and getting married? Who'd have thought we'd have a baby together? Who'd have thought we'd be this happy?" Tony said. "To be honest I didn't." Kate said. "Me neither, but I'm glad it happened." Tony said then he kissed Kate. "Me too" said Kate.

The End

Authors Note: Don't worry I've already started the sequel. Thank you all for your reviews and thank you for reading the story.


End file.
